Generally, people use scores when practicing or playing a musical instrument such as a violin. In other words, except a special case such as a test, people refer to a score when practicing or playing music. Players of a symphony orchestra write down interpretation instructed by a conductor on a score and refer to it when playing. For long time paper musical score have been used to play music. With long composition, it became necessary to turn pages during performance. It has been trouble to players who use both hands, for example violin players. Therefore, the players cannot be devoted to only performance.
In order to solve the problem, conventionally, an additional apparatus such as a timer or pedal is installed at a music stand, which is used for holding a score, so that players can turn pages of the score without using a hand. However, according to these methods, it is difficult to appropriately set a time, at which a page of a score is turned, due to difference in performance tempo among players.